白御嬢 - The White Lady
by eila91
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis protects Ciel Phantomhive according to the Faustian Contract. However it's not only a Demon who stays by Ciel's side. Even an angel also protects him alongside with the Demon. What kind of relationship would the Black Butler and the White Lady have?
1. Prologue: Author's Note

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I don't own anything else but **the OC and new scenes** you never see in manga or anime.

English is not my first language so please bother to give me criticism.

Last but not least, I really hope you will enjoy the story.

* * *

**Original storyline:** Yana Toboso

**Additional storyline:** eila91

**Featuring:** Sebastian Michaelis X Original Character

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aileen (Latin): Light

Cassiel: Angel of solitude and tears


	2. I: That Lady, Introduction

**Chapter 1 – In The Morning**

_**That Lady, Introduction**_

* * *

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with early tea.

This morning, the young master is served with poached salmon and mint salad for his breakfast. His loyal butler also baked side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne for his Master to choose. After changing his clothes, **Ciel Phantomhive** goes on with his schedule as usual.

At the very same time, in one of the rooms of the manor, a young lady is reading through paper by paper, taking notes on different paper carefully. The report will be presented after lunchtime to the young Earl who happens to be the owner of **Funtom Company**, a confectionery and toy manufacturing company. She surely does her best as the selected Vice-President to enhance the company through whatever she can do.

The moment when the Sun is highest in the sky, she glances at the clock, remembering that a guest will come later. **Sir Clause**, a family friend of Phantomhives, will be arrived later. She leaves her seat and walks to the window, looking at the butler of the Phantomhive household who just gives orders to three other workers.

**Finnian**, the garderner, leaves to finish weeding the courtyard. **Meyrin**, the housemaid, rushes to take care of the shirts in the laundry. **Baldroy**, the chef, goes to the kitchen for dinner preparation. Then finally the head of Phantomhive noble family stands up, going back to his office room along with his butler to inform him that Sir Clause should arrive around six o'clock, a hint that the butler must provide the guest with the best hospitality.

The lady changes as fast as she can, dressed in her favorite color, before heading to Ciel's office room. Ciel greets her with a newspaper in hands, "Ah, **Aileen**. Have you finished the weekly report?"

"Please take a look at it," Aileen puts the report on table, explaining briefly the summary of long report she has finished in one night. "Is **Sebastian** preparing for Sir Clause's visit?"

"Hmm," Ciel gives a short response, flipping through the pages. "Right. I'm hungry. Sebastian, come here."

Aileen just stands still, doesn't feel strange at all even though Sebastian is nowhere in the room. Because she knows that within minutes the butler will show up, answering the call from his master. Little did they know what kind of mess will happen afterwards.

"Pardon me," Sebastian opens the door and steps inside. His lips turn into a curve when he notices the lady. He bows in ninety degrees, "Lady Aileen, as beautiful as always. Looks like you have done with young master's request."

Aileen just nods with a smile at the butler. Sebastian asks his master if he needs something and he only gives straight face when the Earl demands something sweet because he is hungry. Sebastian declines the request in minutes despite knowing how much his master love sweets.

When he steps out from the office room, the surprise is more than what he expected to happen. The meat is burnt black, the tea set is smashed-to-bits, and the garden turns to be an empty lot. Baldroy, Meyrin, and Finnian were trying to impress their master but ended up with failure because of their clumsiness.

The guest will arrive in less than two hours but the good quality meat and the tea set are both unusable. Sebastian closes his eyes, trying to think about what he should do. Sebastian scolds the three workers to act more like adults like **Tanaka**, the steward of the Phantomhive household.

And that's when an idea crosses his mind.

After making sure that none will screw the preparation, Sebastian takes care of everything by himself and finishes with them just right when Sir Clause arrives. Each of them welcomes him politely. Sebastian escorts him to the courtyard, revealing a Japanese rock garden he has prepared, completed with the blooming irises.

"Still as dazzling as you are, I see, Aileen," Sir Clause nods slightly at the lady. "Been a while since the last time we met. Are we going to have your sweets as desserts then,** Lady White**?"

"If you ask for one, then I will provide it," the girl replies, taking a quick glance at Ciel. "I believe Ciel will be delighted by a new dessert tonight."

As an approval, the young Earl nods and resumes his conversation with Sir Clause who is amazed with Sebastian's skill as a butler. Aileen joins Sebastian in the kitchen to prepare a Japanese dessert, an apricot and green tea mille-feuille.

"It's an honor to have Lady Aileen to prepare the desserts with me tonight," Sebastian chuckles, giving away some of the desserts to Bard and Finnian who are craving for sweets. "Aren't you wonderful to know even about Japanese desserts, my Lady?"

"Who am I when compared to the butler of Phantomhive Family?" Aileen looks at the handsome butler just right after the others leave the kitchen to enjoy the special desserts. "Besides isn't it just natural for me to do whatever I can for Phantomhives?"

Sebastian smirks and looks back at the lady. He leans closer to her until his lips almost meet her forehead, "You are the 'sweet' that I can never make, my Angel."

He gives a quick peck on her right eyelid then pulls back, "Why don't we serve the desserts now? They must be waiting for your creation, Lady Aileen."

The young lady smiles sheepishly.

"The after-dinner desert is ready for them."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Simply just an opening for the story. Please do tell me whatever you have in mind after reading this first chapter, good or bad will do._

_Thank you very much for reading._


	3. II: That Lady, Cooking

**Chapter 2 – In The Afternoon**

_**That Lady, Cooking**_

* * *

"And, last one, Funtom Toys' Bitter Rabbit," Aileen puts her signature on the line with ink, smiling wider because her tasks are finished for today. Never once she fails Ciel's expectation to prepare the most detailed and complete report of Funtom Company everyday and she doesn't plan to fail on it at all. "Now what could I do for the rest of the day?"

Before an idea could fill her mind, the loud noise from downstairs attract her attention. As long as she remembers, both Ciel and Sebastian are in the middle of archery training. While wondering about what caused the noise, Aileen leaves her office room to find a girl with golden-blonde hair in red dress waiting for her.

"Aileen!" she squeals out loud, rushing to hug the older one as the expression of happiness. "I'm glad you're here this afternoon! I thought you would be somewhere else!"

The lady in white only smiles at the fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive, apparently thinking that it's a good thing that Ciel has a bright and cheerful girl like **Elizabeth Midford** as a fiancee, "What can I do for you, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth's face beams and she utters her target of the sudden visit to Phantomhive manor, "You're one of the best in cooking! Even though they said a lady shouldn't do cooking, no one has courage to look down on your skill."

Aileen tilts her head slightly, waiting for Elizabeth to continue eagerly, "Please teach me how to cook!"

This is, actually, not the first time Elizabeth asked for guidance in cooking. She wants to impress Ciel, knowing that her fiancee loves sweets. For the last two attempts, Aileen chose too difficult recipes to try and Elizabeth ended up with failure.

Sebastian once gave her a suggestion to teach Elizabeth how to bake a pastry instead and she remembers it perfectly. There is a pastry she will teach to the young girl today.

**"Runeberg's torte**?" Elizabeth repeats the pastry name. She frowns, doesn't feel familiar with the name Aileen just told her.

"Runeberg's torte is a Finish pastry flavored with almonds and rum. We're going to top it with raspberry jam and icing later," Aileen explains with a calm smile, putting down the flour. "Why don't we start with the ingredients, Lizzie?"

The little lady seems impatient to do whatever she can for her fiancee. Elizabeth guides her slowly but sure, from mixing the ingredients to preparing till the very last step. It's when they're finally done, the black butler of Phantomhive household joins them in the kitchen, "Lady Elizabeth, what a rare occassion to see you here with our beloved Lady Aileen. What do we have here today?"

"Aileen said it's called Runeberg's torte!" Elizabeth explains with a proud smile. She holds the small plate and she can't help but to wonder whether if Ciel will smile when he receives it. "It's delicious! You should try it, Sebastian!"

The butler bows with his hands on his sides, "It's my pleasure, Lady Elizabeth. I'm sure young master will be delighted to have such a delicious and magnificent pastry as his dessert after the hard training. Let me walk you to his-"

"I'll be fine on my own!" Elizabeth states briefly and walks to the door. She turns around and waves happily, "Thank you very much, Aileen! Teach me again another cake later!"

Aileen waves back at her and lowers down her hand after Elizabeth closes the door, rushing to find the young earl. Since Baldroy is somewhere outside to help Finnian with the garden, there are only the black butler and white lady in the kitchen, standing only metres away from each other.

"Runeberg's torte is a good choice as a starter, my Lady," Sebastian compliments, giving a glance at the female.

The lady tilts her head, studying Sebastian's expression for a moment, "Runeberg's torte, named after the Finnish poet **Johan Ludvig Runeber** who, according to legend, enjoyed the torte with punsch for every breakfast."

Sebastian runs his finger to his lips and smirks, "Did you also tell Lady Elizabeth that it's actually Runeberg's wife, **Fredrika Charlotta Runeberg**, who created the torte? Humans are so greedy that even love of his life didn't get to share the footnotes of history. I wonder what love is for human?"

She frowns at Sebastian's words, knowing that their perspectives are just impossible to adjust. No matter how, **Aileen and Sebastian are different**. Not wanting to have an argument over the random topic, Aileen turns to put a traditional liqueur of Sweden on the pastry, "Will you bother to inform me whether it's to sweet or not, Sebastian? Because I don't think so."

"**Demon**'s taste is quite different even when it's compared to **another creature**," the butler chuckles, stating the truth. He takes steps closer to her stand, pulling off his glove which reveals a pentacle on his left hand, a mark he shares with his master as the mark of their contract. Sebastian dips his index finger on the liqueur quickly and licks it. "But I definitely know what is sweet for me."

The male bends down slightly to let his lips meet with hers. She closes her eyes, tasting the sweet liqueur on her own lips, thanks to Sebastian's passionate kiss. His fingers run to her chin, keeping her close to him for seconds before letting her go with a satisfied smirk, "Now that's sweet enough, my Lady. You have done a magnificent job as a teacher today."

Aileen roles her eyes and pats the butler's chest twice, "You definitely know how to flatter a lady, don't you, Sebastian Michaelis?"

He holds her wrist and moves closer so he can whisper to her ear, grinning ear to ear.

_**"I do not lie, my Lady."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I never eat a Runeberg's torte. Oh, yes, there is a real pastry with that name._

_It will be delightful to know how bad or good my two opening chapters are._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
